Romano All'alba Sorgero
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Romano is waiting for Spain, but he gets bored, his way of fighting boredom, singning his most recently favorite song, All'alba Sorgero, better known as Let it Go from Frozen, Hetalia and Frozen do not belong to me. The rating is because of Romano's gorgeous vocabulary,


OK, so I love Frozen, I love Romano and there were a lot of moments in which I really thought and believe that Romano and Elsa have a lot in common, so I made this because I really wanted to do this... something out of character for Romano I guess, but it is completely necessary, so if you read it and you like it please let me know...

* * *

**ROMANO, ALL'ALBA SORGERO**

Romano is alone and bored, two feelings that if together they can be dangerous, why? Because everyone likes to do stupid things when they are alone and bored. And right now, Romano is trying to hold his urge to do his outstanding need to do something he's being wishing to do. Have you seen that movie about the girl who has ice power and is terrified of them? In other words, have you watched "Frozen"? Well Romano did watch Frozen, and he loves the lyrics for "Let it Go", he has memorized the lyrics in Italian, English, and even in Spanish… actually he has been trying to learn the Multilanguage version, yeah the one that has 25 languages on it. However, going back to the initial point, in this moment he's at Spain's house, that guy called Romano and told him to come because he wanted to talk with him, but as soon as Romano got to Spain's house that nation was leaving because of an emergency meeting with his boss. Last thing Romano saw Spain doing was begging to him to wait for the Spaniard nation, as he's doing right now.

Worst thing as it was previously mentioned, he's alone and bored and he has the song stuck on this head.

"Who the fuck cares? I'm alone, not a single fucking soul would see me doing this" Romano says and takes out his cellphone, he has downloaded the song in all those languages and he knew the version he wants to sing right now is the Italian version.

"OK, ready" he tells to himself and place the cellphone, which is already reproducing the song, in his pocket.

"La neve che cade sopra di me copre tutto col suo oblio"

If anyone could see Romano in this moment they would be confused whether is Romano or if the character movie has possessed him since he's singing and mimicking every single moving from Elsa.

"In questo remoto regno, la" he makes a pause and continues "sono io"

"Ormai la tempesta nel mio cuore irrompe già, non la fermerà la mia volontà" he is standing in the middle of the living room, preparing himself for what is coming next.

"Ho conservato ogni bugia, per il mondo la colpa è solo mia, così non va non sentirò un altro no!"

At that part he has imitated the pose, the hands moving as if he was scolding someone, pretending to let go of the glove and he has started walking around the living room, not losing a bit of concentration on his role.

"D'ora poi lascerò, che il cuore mi guidi un po', scoderò quel che so, e da oggi cambierò, resto qui no andrò più via, sono sola ormai, da oggi il freddo è casa mia"

Moving his hands in perfect coordination, as if he was watching the movie right now, he moves first the right hand, then the left, pretending he creates the snow and then the snowman, moving one more time as if he was making those snow blast. And then, putting his hands together as unbuttoning the cape letting it go. And then he keeps walking through the living for the next part of the song.

"A volte e un bene poter scappare un po', può sembrare un salto enorme, ma io l'affronterò', no e un difetto e una virtù e non la fermerò mai più, nessun ostacolo per me perché"

Walking backwards and moving towards the staircase he moves again his hands as if building the ice stairs from Elsa's castle and then he steps on the first one ready to go upstairs with the needed style.

"D'ora in poi troverò, la mia vera identità, e vivrò, si vivrò, per sempre in liberta, se e qui, il posto mio, io lo scoprirò"

He goes upstairs, he even has a tiny smile on his face while doing this. When he reaches the second store he walks a little further and then steps inside Spain's room, the biggest room in all the house, and he knows it is the perfect room for the last part of the song even if he would have some limitations, but it would be perfect.

"Il mio potere si diffonde intorno a me, il ghiaccio aumenta e copre ogni cosa accanto a se, un mio pensiero cristallizza la realtà"

Jumping on the bed and then when the lyrics starts again, Romano once more does all the movements as the character from the movie, building an imaginary castle around him inside Spain's bedroom.

"Il resto è storia ormai, cha passa e se ne va"

Who would say it? But that phrase is sung with such a passion from Romano's voice, and he also does the movement of taking the crown off his head and throwing it away.

"Io lo so, si lo so, come il sole tramonterò, perché poi, perché poi, All'alba sorgerò"

No one would believe it if they were just told what Romano is doing now, no you would have to see to believe that he is also doing the movements as if he was doing the same hair style and making the ice dress and walking towards the bright sky through the balcony's door that is in Spain's bedroom.

"Eco qua la tempesta che, non si fermerà, da ogni il destino da ogni il destino appartiene a me"

When he opens the door he holds on the note and closes his eyes for the great ending, extending his arms ready to welcome the bright tomorrow, at the end, he only listens to the last music note, opening his eyes and taking his cellphone to stop the playlist to keep going, he looks down to the front yard.

Holy crap! Spain's car is already there! Holy crap! He is not alone anymore! For fuck sakes! How long hasn't he been alone!?

Suddenly he listens to some giggles coming from behind him… shit! That's Spain for sure…

Romano doesn't want to turn around, but he knows he can't live forever in the balcony and even if he's an immortal nation he's not so crazy to jump off the balcony to run away with the little dignity he has left.

"Roma! I didn't know you could sing so well! You can sing and dance at the same time, I'm amazed! I didn't know you like that movie so much! Do you want to watch it again?"

"Shut up you bastard! You were supposed to be in a meeting! Why the hell are you back!?"

"Eh? Oh that's because I forgot my laptop and my boss send me back since he got another compromise"

"Fuck you bastard!" Romano screams and storms out of the room.

"Hey Romano! Do you wanna watched the movie, it doesn't have to be that movie?" Spain sings imitating the melody from the other song.

"Shut up! I'm leaving!"

When Romano is about to leave he turns around, face totally red and his curl twitching up and down.

"Fine bastard! Let's watch the movie!"

"Aww thanks Romano"

And so they enjoyed together of the movie and even after that sleep a siesta, which ended when Romano remembers that Spain had called him.

"Hey Spain! Spain! Wake up bastard!" he says headbutting Spain.

"What is happening?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Ah? Oh well, I just wanted to see you, by the way thanks for coming Roma, you really make me happy today!" Spain says smiling.

Romano blushes and turns away, but then he thinks of something, love can really thaw a frozen heart.


End file.
